Destiny Unfold
by JadenEmily
Summary: KorrAsami AU: Korra Waters and Asami Sato, known as the POWER COUPLE of Four Skies High. People called them the Perfect Pair. But what if the couple they know broke apart? After 2 years, Korra achieved so much success. What if Destiny is playing a game? Asami and Korra sees each other again. Can their friends help?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

_**Korra's POV**_

2 years has passed. I graduated from FHS, hired as the Writer/Editor of a famous publishing company, a known author and a still known quarterback of FHS Football history. Time flies as we age. I can't believe right now that I changed so much. I was always named " Korra Waters, the Star Quarterback" and " Korra Waters, the Writer of the Year" before. That was before, where I experienced Friendship, Trust, Fun and A world of Fame, lastly Love, the most memorable and worst time of my life. I can't believe that I still love Asami. After she broke my heart? Tsk. Love has its own mysterious ways. Spirits doesn't want me to feel new love. They made me stuck up with the love I felt for Asami. I absolutely want to see her but I don't want to break my heart again.

"Korra?" I wish I lived in a kingdom, where I can find my own true love. A knight in shining armor. I am the princess and…

"Korra?!" I can see her beautiful face… Her raven hair and her…

"Fck it. KORRA! "

"What?! What happened?! " I was looking around to see what's happening. And there's none but there's Mako, Bolin and Opal glaring at me. Uh oh…

"Daydreaming again? Is your mind still sticking in your damn head?" Bolin said. Was I daydreaming? I was talking to myself not daydreaming.

"I'm having a monologue with myself, Bo. I missed the past. " I said. It's true. I missed it. Except the Asami part.

"How can you miss your past if Asami is there every second. " Mako said. I didn't remember that thou.

"And Korra, We're Happy right? So cheer up and lets go get your butt up and enjoy our moment together! " Opal said. I guess she's right.

"So where are we going anyway? Opal planned this. But she didn't told me all of the info. " I asked. I wish it's a vacation. I needed one you know.

"Hmmm. Let's go for a vacation! Swimming under the sea. Down there is better. Take it from me! " Bolin said. The Heck? Is he quoting "Under the Sea"?

"Bo, you aren't a kid. You're quoting what you've said from a Disney movie. " Mako said. I want to apologize for his rudeness and bluntly side.

"Wait guys, I think.. We'll go to Tenzin's Air Temple Island and Resort! I heard it from my officemates. Its famous for its view of Republic City and for the windy shores. " Opal said. Tenzin's? Well! I think we need to go there for 1 week. I like to take some vacation to be freaking honest. I'm tired.

"I absolutely agree that. So do we have our stuff? Opal told us to bring this pack and didn't have enough plan where to use it! " Mako said.

"So let's go? A week of rest and vacation will be nice. Let's use my car. " I said. I wanted it right now. So yeah, I'm excited.

"Let's ride! "

"Bolin! Don't jump! "

"Just let him Mako, Sweetie's excited. "

"Yeah! You don't want me to have headaches every day because of my boss, You know? My first time on vacation since last year! "

"Yeah Bo, Just don't jump inside the car! "

"Mako, Let him be. He' just excited. Don't be so brooding like you're still teenager. "

"Fine. But if something will happen to this thing, Ms. Waters. Don't blame or chase me. "

"He's your brother after all. So I have the right. Hahaha! "

"Tsk. "

"Come on Mako! We're going to Beach! Having fun! Cut the Rudeness Act and Enjoy! "

"Mako, Take Bo's Advice. It will work. Trust me. It's for the first time. "Opal winked at Mako and giggled.

"Hey! The advices that I gave are successful. I'm Bo the Guru"

"Well. I think that giving Mako an advice to give your crush a bear hug surprisingly isn't working. "

"It actually worked for me and Opal. "

"Yeah, It worked when you broke your arm because Opal tossed you and thought that you're harassing her. That's a wonderful advice and nice evidence. "

"And what's the effect? We are dating right now! Because of that advice, I found my true love."

"Tsk. Yeah yeah, Mr. Guru Goody Goody."

"Well, atleast Korra followed one advice and it worked!"

"What advice?"

"When she asked Asami to be her date during the College Grand Ball!"

"…"

"…"

"…" There it is… Asami is the topic. I don't want to think about her today. Or ever.

"Bo, I think you need to choose another advice that worked properly. That doesn't involve with Asami." I heard Opal what said. I can't just move on with her. I don't know why I guess? Hush. I needed to let this vacation go with the flow. Remove the sadness and insert the Happiness!

" Kor, Just park your car there and lock it. Mako, Come with me! We're going to the receptionist! I want to explore this one!" Bolin said as he jumps out the car and pull Mako out. I guess this is the Resort.

"Op, How can you stand Bolin by the way? He's something since HS. "I said while giggling.

"That's how Love works, Kor. But he is adorable you know" Opal said while gathering the stuffs.

"Hahaha, If Bo heard that, He'll scream and be overconfident. In a cute way rather. "

"I guess. But we love him and I love him. So it's okay." She said as we entered the hall. We saw Bo and Mako.

"We'll take the Elite Suite perhaps, Miss. " Mako told the receptionist.

" Here's the room Sir."

"Thank you." Bo said while grinning. I guess this vacation will be the best after all.

A/N: Hey Everyone. I would like to thank the first 3 reviewers :D and I kinda change the Summary because its for the other story. Get out of town! Destiny Unfold starts here!


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Time Part 1

**_Bolin's POV  
_**

Yes! A vacation! Finally! Just let me act like this folks, you didn't suffer in working with Mr. Ghazan as his manager. We work here and there, and everywhere. At least, He paid my works with equality. I can eat every day with that. And oh oh! I know this vacation will be exciting. So while Mako is in the suite fixing his hairdo and Korra is talking with her co-writer on phone, I'll look around with my Opal. Wait! Wooooow! Can you believe it?! There's a slide in there! And oh! And there too! And oh oh! There's a diving pole! And oh! There's… Damn.. Is that…

"Bo, Is that…" Opal asked. Uh oh… I think this vacation is not good… I hope it will not turn into a worst one…

"Asami? Yeah. It's her. IT'S FREAKING HER! What are we going to do?! What?!" I said while shaking her. What are we going to do?! What if she sees us?! What if Korra saw her?! What if…

"S-sweetie… C-calm the h-heck down!"

"Bo! What's going on?! I heard you scream while I was going here. What happened?" Mako asked. Well, he didn't see Asami?! Is he blind?!

"Look Mako, I think we should retreat back to our…" Opal said but…

"Opal! Bolin! Mako!" Aww man… The retreat plan is over… What to do?! What to do?! I looked at Mako who froze in his place and my Opal, while holding my arm, slapped her forehead…

"Uhh… H-hi A-asami!" Opal said while looking away from Asami and looked at me and Mako.

"Uhh… Y-yeah. H-hi" I said… Looks like Mako's our only hope. For escaping…

"Yeah. Hi." He is so calm that our hearts are going to explode in any second. How can he be calm like this?! Korra must be looking for us right now!

"It's nice to see you guys again. It's been 2 years since we see each other. So, what are you guys doing here?" Asami said.

"Just taking a break. Taking a break… Right guys?" I said. Come on. Somebody help.

"Yeah, We're taking a break, away from our hectic schedules." The hell of shit. He's talking to her right now. AND DIDN'T THINK OF ANY PLAN!

"O-oh yeah. We're taking break. So… We will meet someone… So, gotta go! Bye Asami!" Opal said as she grabbed Mako and me away from Asami. Hoo~ At least, she had a plan…

"Now what? Asami's here. ON. THE. RESORT." She said.

"Look. It's complicated…"

"Mako, We need to do something. This isn't what we had in mind. If Korra sees her…"

"Bo, We had no choice. Look, If they won't see each other, its fine. This resort is too big for them to bump into each other. But if they will see each other, we need a plan. If Destiny wants to get them back, we need to help. Korra's our friend and we can't handle see her being so hurt. If they will see each other, then it's a sign that the plan will start."

"So, what now? What's the plan?"

"Opal, Go find Korra. Distract her. We will talk to Asami. Don't let her go to the bar. The BAR. If needed, here's the money. Let her it everything she wants. There's a water tribe restaurant near the building we stay."

"And Sweetie, Don't let Korra know that Asami's here."

"Fine. And to be honest, We need to catch those 2 years of being busy. So Bye! See you later. Bye Sweetie!" She said as she run towards the building. I looked at Mako.

"What now? Let's talk to Asami?" I asked while looking at Mako.

"Yeah. Just act normal, Bo."

"Act normal for what?" And there she is. Must she ruin the moment.

"Uhh… N-nothing… It's no-"

"He needs to act normal because of those girls around wearing bikinis and yeah." Mako said while glaring at me. Yikes. Okay, Bolin Eire. Act Normal. Breathe and everything will be fine.

"Is that so? Because I'm excited to see Opal getting furious and jealous because of Bolin staring with those girls." Asami said while smirking. Naah, I'll never betray Opal.

"Well. Im not that kind of a person you know. Girls love because I'm strong but I love my Opal." I said while showing off my muscles.

"Hahaha, You never change, Bo." She said while messing my hair. Aww. I need to fix it again.

"So, Can I invite you two? My friends aren't here yet. Let's go to the restaurant?" Yes! Im hungr- Wait. What restaurant?! No no no. I glared at Mako so he can stop this.

"Actually, we need some refreshments so we're heading to the bar. Let's go there."

"Okay? Whatever you want. "she said while walking to the bar. I look at Mako.

"What do we need to do, Mr. Broody? Huh? You have a backup plan?" I whispered to him.

"Yes I have, just follow my lead." Yeah. Follow his lead. Got it. Really. I reaaally got it.

* * *

-At the bar -

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"So, how's Future Industries?" Mako asked. Ever since Korra and Asami broke up, she barely talked to the gang and is more focused on her company. Well, she's the new CEO because of her father is spending his time in prison.

"Well, Its fine. Ever since my father is being thrown to jail, I made some changes with the company. Right now, new designed Satomobiles are being produced. So, it's fine."

"Really? Can we go check on them after our vacation?! Can we go ride?! Can we?! And oooh! Go race with you? It would be fun!" Bolin said. He looked into his right and saw his brother glaring at him.

"Oh… Yeah… Sorry…"

"No, it's okay, Bo. We can go race. I'm pretty sure you can beat me this time."

"Naah, I was taught by Tahno and Ken. And Im pretty good right now. "

"Hahaha. So Mako… How does it feel to be working with Chief Beifong? I heard you are known as Detective Mako Eire."

"Naah, Im just a simple guy. I don't want people treat me like a hero and shouts Detective here and there. I can't stand it."

"Same old Mako perhaps. How about you Bo? I heard you worked with Mr. Ghazan. I'm surprised that you survived 2 years working for him. He wants work to be finish at the same time you need to be pretty fast."

"Don't worry about me, I just need money. To make my tummy full. And he pays with equality."

"Really? For food? You sacrificed yourself?"

"You knew that I can't live without Food."

"Yeah right, you can't. You're hungry anytime and anywhere."

"I'm a growing boy you know!"

"Spirit's sake Bo, You're 23 years old!"

"They say live like a teenager!"

"So guys… How's Korra?" The two boys immediately looked at Asami. And silence start to take over. An awkward silence actually.

"Uhh…"

"Why are you asking anyway?" Mako said sternly to Asami, who froze on her place because of Mako's sudden change of mood.

"I wanted to know, if she's okay…"

"You wanted to know? Well, For the sake of Spirits' information. She's fine. Living a happy life. Enjoying it without you, the one who left her. She's still the known quarterback of FHS, A well-known author and the lead writer of Varrick Global Publishing Company. She wants to enjoy her life to the fullest. She struggled so hard that for the few months, she go to work with a fever. She wants to excel. To move on. From you. Who left her, dumped her and broke her heart. And you, for the past 2 years, lost your connection with us and didn't experienced all struggles she been through. And you wanted to know if she's okay?! For the past 6 months after you broke up with her. SHE BARELY TALKED TO US. You left her during the Graduation Ball. And we're so proud of you for dumping her. Really. And we're proud of our selves that we can't even help her. But finally, she opened her heart once more for us again. And that's all because of you. " Mako said as he stands up and walked away. Bolin can sense his brother's anger, sarcasm and sadness in his tone.

"Did I messed everything up,Bo?"

"I don't know, Asami. I can't answer that. He's right. I'm sorry. But I have to go. Thank you anyway." He said as he patted her shoulder and walked away. Asami knew everything messed up. But she want to make it right again.

* * *

_**Opal's POV**_

Okay. I swear to the Spirits, I won't allow myself to go with Korra without Bolin with me. I can't get over with the Water tribe food all around me. I wish Bolin and I switched places. Don tell Korra I said that. Sheesh. I wonder what's the effect of this plan. Spirit's sake, Korra has been through many things and struggles to achieve it. I hope this will lead to a good way and not the broken hearty thingy.

"Hey Opal? Are you daydreaming? You seemed out of sorts?"

"Ah? No, I'm fine. I'm just excited for this vacation. Imagining the waves hit our bodies. Go snorkeling" I hope she didn't notice that I feel tensed.

"Really? Well, I was imagining myself eating all week and hitting the waves while surfing. Bet you can't challenge or beat me again." Surfing is one of Korra's favorite sports. She's talented and everybody knows that.

"The overconfident and dorky Korra's back. I'm looking forward for the rematch." I said as I giggled.

"You can't beat me, Opal."

"Then bring it on. After you eat, let's rest for a while in the suite then surfs up. I'm happy we chose this resort." I can see her excitement and confidence bursting out with that smirk in her face.

"Thank the spirits because I'm full and I'm pretty aggressive when I'm fully charged. So let's go!" She said as she put a tip in the table and grabbed me. This girl will be the death of me. I hope I can't get cramps after this.

"Where do you think Mako and Bo is heading?" Oh no. Think where. Think where Opal.!

"I think they are staying in the suite. Let's go check it out." Seriously, my hand needs to breathe out. Even if we're best friends for a long time, I can't still stand her grip.

"There you are! How's the restaurant? Is the food delicious? Can we go there again? Or can we call to send some food here in our suite?"

"Bo, we can go there later. After we surf. Okay? Let's change and hit the beach!" Korra said as we enter our room. She quickly opened her bag and choose some clothes. Daah, I strip my clothes off. I'm already ready. Same as Mako and Sweetie.

"We're going to surf? Can we start with Mako and Korra? I bet it will be a tie."

"Sweetie, I'll go with Korra first. Then Mako will challenge the winner."

"Can we just go look around first? After that, you'll hit the waves."

"Fine. I think Korra's ready to beat your butt up Mako."

"Come on guys! I'm ready to beat someone's butt! I know there's someone out there wants to surf with me!" Korra said while showing off her muscles. She kept her body toned up as always. She don't want to have fats, well, same for us too. We want to be fit as always.

"Let's hit the beach!"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

As the gang walked around, they already caught the eyes of the people. Can you think and imagine this moment? They saw the 4 known and hottest students of FHS History and now, The known personalities! The Hot Detective Mako Eire, The Beifong's only daughter Opal Beifong, The Goofy Sexy Manager Bolin Eire and lastly, the Perfect and Sexy Korra Waters! All in one! But people seemed to be seeing Korra. The six pack abs and toned body. Her bright blue eyes. She can make people drop their jaw.

"Korra Waters dude! She's here!"

"Do you have a camera?! We need it!"

"The Krew is here!

"Mako! So Hot!"

"Marry me Opal!"

"Be mine Korra! I'll love you forever!"

"Bolin, come to me!"

And other chants there and cheering here and yelling there. They can't get over with it. For them, they are like Princes and Princesses. For the Krew, it's kinda awkward. They are still human after all.

"I hope they will not experience the "no voice" thingy. And It's so irritating." Korra whispered.

"Just enjoy the crowd, Kor. We are still the Krew from FHS. The Adult style Krew. I'll love it when people love us." Bolin said.

"Just don't push it through, Bo. We can't enjoy this forever. It will wash off." Mako whispered sternly.

"Let's just enjoy the waves, Guys." Opal replied.

"Let's hit it. Because the Krew is back and no one can stop us."

* * *

A/N: Hoo~ A lot of words. -_- Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is so short… I'm a beginner. See you for the next chapter. It will be Asami's POV and Korra's.


End file.
